heathersfandomcom-20200223-history
Heather McNamara
'Heather McNamara, '''portrayed by Lisanne Falk, is a support character in the cult classic film ''Heathers. She is the head cheerleader at Westerburg High and is arguably the nicest of the Heathers. Heather McNamara's signature color is yellow, symbolizing her cautious and timid nature. Early Life Not much is known about Heather McNamara's early life other than that she became one of the three Heathers prior to her Junior year. It is revealed that she suffers from depression during a call into a popular radio show. Appearance Heather McNamara is blonde, with fluffy hair and green/blue eyes and tan skin. She wears the colour yellow throughout the whole film, except when she tries to kill herself, in which she wears black. This symbolises that she has hit her lowest point and there is no hope to see any more. Personality One of the nicest characters in the whole film, she looks quite friendly and open. She doesn't seem to have a close relationship with Chandler or Duke, but Chandler seems to trust Heather enough to let her into their clique and speaks to her in a much kinder way than she speaks to Duke. Nearing the end of the movie, she reveals that she has depression and admits to Veronica that she is not very strong-willed or independant, saying that if everyone else jumped off a bridge, she probably would too. Relationships Veronica Sawyer Heather McNamara is arguably the closest friend to Veronica Sawyer of the three Heathers. The duo goes on a double date with Kurt and Ram with Heather referring to Veronica as her best friend. Veronica later stops Heather from committing suicide after Heather Duke bullies her, and they skip school to go shopping afterward. Heather Chandler Not much of a relationship is shown between Heather Chandler and Heather McNamara. Heather Chandler appears to trust Heather McNamara enough to make several requests of her throughout the film and allowing her to join the Heathers. Heather McNamara is always seen with her arm around Heather Chandler showing that they are comfortable enough to have friendly physical contact. Heather Duke Heather Duke and Heather McNamara do not seem particularly close. Heather McNamara follows Heather Duke's orders after the death of Heather Chandler. After learning about Heather McNamara's depression and suicidal feelings, Heather Duke constantly bullies her, causing McNamara to attempt suicide. Ram Sweeney Heather McNamera has a crush on Ram Sweeney in the film. She goes on a double date with Veronica, Kurt, and Ram. Attempted Suicide Heather McNamara calls into a popular radio show known as Hot Probz, she tells the host her name is Heather but retracts and says her name is Madonna instead and eventually settles with Tweety. She explains her depression, how the last boy she had sex with committed suicide, she's failing math, and that she didn't make it as cheerleading captain. Veronica Sawyer and Heather Duke overhear the show, which prompts Heather Duke to bully Heather McNamara the next day at school. Heather McNamara runs out of the classroom and to the bathroom where she attempts suicide by overdosing on prescription drugs. Veronica runs into the bathroom to stop her, after a brief talk the two decide to skip the rest of the school day and go shopping. Quotes * "Yeah, where's your urge to purge?" * "Suicide is a private thing." * "God has cursed me, I think. The last guy I had sex with killed himself the next day. I'm failing math. I was supposed to be cheerleading captain..." * "Do they even have Thanksgiving in Africa?" Category:Film Characters Category:The Heathers Category:Female characters